Please don't leave
by edwardsasukeFAN
Summary: “I’m getting married.” he said. He told me to not give up on our relationship because he wasn’t going to anytime soon. He said everything will be ok as long as we love each other. I believed him. One-shot SasuSaku OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T-T. **

**Hi! This is my first one-shot fanfic at writing SasuSaku. I know it's long, but I hope you guys enjoy it! And sorry for grammar mistakes in advance as I am too lazy to edit it. lol. **

**SakuraPOV**

I didn't know where to go. I just kept on running, from street to street. Rain started pouring down heavily, my vision blurred as tears flowed down freely from my face. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't care if I was getting soaked. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I knew it could never be whole again.

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!!"_

I could hear his voice in the distant. But I didn't turn back, I couldn't face him. It just hurt too much. He was my first love and I knew he would be my only love. I was an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have let my wall down. I knew I shouldn't have given my heart to him, because now he has taken it away from me and all I feel is despair…hurt.

Sasuke. He was the popular guy in Konoha High; the heartthrob of the school. Every girl would die to be with him. But once I came to his school in the middle of semester, there was always this unexplainable spark between us. He would glance at me from time to time during class and I remember blushing every time. I remember him smirking at me whenever I blushed and his onyx eyes are so mesmerizing, passionate, captivating; I would always get lost when I stare at him. His messy black hair beautifully combined with his attractive, toned face. Sasuke, he was just perfect, he was perfect in my eyes.

Once Sasuke's fan girls realised he started to pay more attention to me, they would somehow devise plans to remove me from the picture.

**End of POV**

**Flashback**

"_Hey bitch, get away from Sasuke-kun, got it?" A group of fan girls cornered Sakura at the back of the school._

"_No! I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because you're telling me to!" Sakura yelled. She was a girl who was stubborn yet tough. _

"_Well I guess you don't mind getting a haircut." One of the mad girls retorted._

_Sakura's eyes widened. One of them was holding a pair of scissors. She was pressed against a wall as two girls held her either side, so she couldn't escape. _

_Sakura was scared. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she could feel her face getting wet. _

"_Please stop, please stop." She whispered._

"_You had your chance Sakura. Once we give you a 'makeover' I'm sure Sasuke will find you ugly and he'll finally stop hanging out with 'you'."_

_The girl with scissors slowly walked up to her, smiling evilly._

_Sakura did only one thing she could do. She screamed._

"_Help me. Please someone help me!"_

"_Someone shut her up!" _

_The girl on the left holding Sakura, covered her mouth. Sakura stared in horror as the girl with the scissors held a pink lock in her hand._

"_Let go of her." He spoke coldly. Sakura recognised that voice in an instant. It was Sasuke._

"_I said let go of her." He repeated in that same tone of voice; deep, menacing, cold._

"_But Sasuke-kun…" the girl with scissors whined._

"_Do you want me to repeat myself again or do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke was angry, mad. The girls suddenly let go of Sakura. They walked away, shakily from the threat he just made._

_Sakura couldn't support herself. Her legs gave up on her as she was prepared to hit the cement ground. However, a pair of warm arms supported her as they wound round her waist. _

"_Sakura, Sakura you're ok now. Please don't cry." He whispered in her ear. She could feel the warm breath on her neck as he embraced her, unwilling to let her go. _

_But she kept on crying. She was scared, terrified. After numerous threats in the past, it was the last straw for Sakura. _

"_Just let me go Sasuke. I can't take it, I just can't take it anymore…they win." She tried pushing herself away from him but his firm grip prevailed. _

"_No…no! Don't listen to them, Sakura. Look at me. Look at me Sakura." She slowly raised her head, suddenly lost, just looking at his eyes. Sasuke cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. _

"_I like you so much Sakura. You're different from all the other girls. The little things you do captivate me. The way you blush at me every time I look at you during class. Your enchanting, beautiful emerald eyes, and your pink locks fascinate me. I love the way you smile and the way you twirl your hair when you are bored. Every time I look meet you in the hallway or during class, you always have thing happy, cheerful aura around you. And when I talk to you, you just make me feel happy, calm. When I'm angry or annoyed, you somehow manage to make it disappear. You make me feel complete Sakura. Please let me protect you."_

_Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was nod._

_Sasuke smiled. It was a real smile. He hugged her again, never letting her out of his sight._

**End of flashback**

Sakura quickly ran into an alleyway. She leaned her back on the wall, slowly sliding down onto the ground. Sudden flash blacks of her and Sasuke crossed her mind as if she was re-living her memories. One in particular, was her first kiss with Sasuke and when they finally became a couple.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke come on, lets run down the hill together!" Sakura said cheerfully. _

"_We're not six anymore, Sakura." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes._

_Sakura pouted. "You're no fun." Sasuke chuckled, at her expression._

"_What's so funny? Come on Sasuke. Pleaassseeeeee, no one is here, so you won't be embarrassed!"_

_Sasuke sighed. She was giving her puppy-dog face and she knew he could never resist that look. "Fine, only once. But you can't use that face for a whole year. You know I will always give in when you give me that all too cute look."_

_Sakura smiled. She skipped towards Sasuke but suddenly lost balance and was about to roll down the hill. Sakura yelped but a pair of strong arms quickly grabbed hold off her as he pressed his body against hers. They rolled down the hill, Sasuke protecting Sakura. _

_They came to a stop. He was on top of her, looking at each other. Sasuke softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. _

"_You're so beautiful, Sakura." He murmured. _

_He slowly lowered his head, as his lips touched the surface of her own lips. Sasuke was hesitant, as to whether to continue it, but Sakura couldn't hold her feelings anymore. Swiftly, she gently grabbed his head with her hands and lowered it; his lips crushing onto hers. Their kiss was intense, full of passion, they longed for this so much, their emotions let loose, running wild. Sasuke deepened their kiss as Sakura moaned. _

"_You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this, Sa-ku-ra." He purred against her lips. _

_Sakura let out a small giggle. She looked at his onyx eyes, they were on fire. She gave a peck on his lips._

"_I love you Sasuke."_

_He grinned, giving a chaste kiss in return._

"_I love you too, Sakura."_

_They didn't move for several minutes. Both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to savour this moment; it was pure bliss._

_End of flashback_

She smiled, remembering that memory.

But now, she's alone and he's with another girl. In two weeks Sasuke is going to marry Karin and there was nothing Sakura could do or say to stop it.

She remembered two months ago, the shattering news that Sasuke had dropped on her.

Flashback

"_Hey Sasuke!" Sakura kissed him on the cheek as she sat down beside him, waiting for Kakashi sensei to walk in. _

_She noticed something different in him. He would normally smile when they met up, but today he was annoyed…confused. _

"_What's wrong? Talk to me, Sasuke." She was getting worried. He never acted this way before._

_But he finally looked at Sakura. "I'm getting married."_

**End of Flashback**

**SakuraPOV**

He told me it was an arranged marriage. His parents and Karin's parents organised it before they were born. Apparently Sasuke's parents were facing a financial crisis and only Karin's parents could bring them out of it if he married their daughter.

I remembered how he comforted me, telling me everything would be ok. He told me that he loved me and that he'll do everything in his power to stop this marriage. He told me to not give up on our relationship because he wasn't going to anytime soon. He said everything will be ok as long as we love each other. He told me that I was the only one for him and I'll be the only one he'll ever love and I believed him. He promised me that he'll never give up on us and I trusted him because I wasn't going to let go off Sasuke until he said so.

We continued dating secretly, regardless of the arranged marriage.

However, one day Sasuke didn't turn up at school. The next day, he didn't turn up again. I started getting worried, leaving messages on his phone, asking where he was. That was until two days later when Naruto, his best friend, informed me that Sasuke's father found out about us and transferred him to another school. Fugaku made sure that all contact between myself and Sasuke was cut off.

I cried for days, unwilling to leave my room. All my friends were concerned but I didn't care. I only wanted to see him. I wanted to touch him, hug him, kiss him. I wanted to say 'I love you' over and over again.

It was after a week of crying in my room that I wanted to go to one place; the park where we finally confessed our feelings. This was the park where he would also break my heart.

**Flashback**

_Sakura sat on top of the hill, looking at the starry, night time sky. It was beautiful, the stars shining brightly, illuminating the dark atmosphere. Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh aroma of the flowers, surrounding her. _

_She felt another presence, sitting beside her. Opening her eyes, she glanced at who it was. Sasuke. It was him and he was looking at the hill. Sakura couldn't hold back a smile, it was really him. _

_Sasuke then slowly turned his head towards the petite girl. She was beautiful, her long pink hair flowing with the wind as the sky brightened her emerald eyes. He quickly embraced her as she too did the same. _

"_I've missed you so much. How did you escape?" She whispered in his ear._

_Sasuke slowly let go off her. He then crushed his mouth against hers, longing for her lips. Sakura let her body take over her, running her hands in his messy, black hair. Their kiss was rough, passionate. He pushed her down, leaving hot trails of kisses on her neck. Sakura took his head and leaned in to kiss him again. She could feel his desire and so could he, but Sakura needed to ask questions. She needed to know everything would be ok._

"_Sasuke…" she breathed, "tell me, please tell me what's going to happen."_

_Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura. He was on top of her, looking at her sad yet lustful eyes. _

"_Itachi managed to get me out of the house, sparing me a few hours. I went to your house, but your mum told me you went out to some park, and so I came here first…" Sasuke kissed her again then got off of her and sat beside her. Sakura sat up, waiting for him to continue._

_We sat in silence, before he sighed and looked at her as she looked at him. "I can't love you anymore, Sakura." _

_She froze, trying to process what he had just said. "W-why a-are you s-saying this?" she choked out._

"_Our relationship, it isn't going to work. I can't be with you anymore."_

_Tears started flowing down, as Sakura sat, dumbfounded. "Don't you remember what you said to me when you first told me about your arranged marriage? Don't you remember telling me that everything would be ok and that you would fight to keep our relationship stable no matter what will happen? You told me that you love me and that I was the one you will ever love!" I cried out._

"_Sakura, I tried. I really did."_

"_No you didn't Sasuke! You're a hypocrite! You told us not to give in but you're exactly doing that!" I raised my voice, suddenly becoming angry._

"_I told my father! I said that I love you so much and that I didn't want to get married to Karin, but he still didn't accept us. I stayed in my room for days, I didn't want to go to the new school, I just wanted to see you." He said angrily. Sasuke breathed before continuing, "But father came into my room one day..." Lowering his voice, "He told that if I didn't marry Karin, the Uchiha Company would become bankrupt. Karin's parents had been supporting our company, lending us money in exchange for a marriage. If I were to back out, I would bring shame upon my family. I can't let my father down, Sakura. I hope you understand…"_

_She just stared at Sasuke, loss for words. She couldn't stop crying, she just didn't know what to say. _

"_Sakura—" _

"_No…"she interrupted. "I can't stop loving you Sasuke. I just can't let you go. I know I'm being selfish but why don't your father's company just start over again? Start from the bottom and build the company up again." She suggested._

"_You don't understand Sakura…" he sighed. "…We can't do that—"_

"_Why can't you?!" she snapped._

"_Because Uchihas don't do that!" he raised his voice. "We will have nothing if we just start over again. We can't just go from rich to nothing! Why can't you understand that?"_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sudden realisation struck her. "No…I perfectly understand. That's the difference between us, isn't it?"_

_Sasuke was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"…_Social status. You're rich, I'm just a person receiving average income. I'm just lucky to get a scholarship at Konoha High. You and your family just can't imagine living the life I live, can you?!"_

"_I can't believe your saying this Sakura! My father has been working so hard to build this company to being successful. And it was a success until a bunch of low lives, whom he thought were his friends, robbed him of his hard work. And now the Uchiha Company is starting to fall apart, that was until he met Karin's parents! I can't let him down anymore. I have to meet his expectations. And all I have to do is marry her and that's what I'm exactly going to do!"_

_They sat in silence. They didn't know what to say next. _

_But Sasuke slowly murmured, "I met Karin today. She's nice Sakura—"_

"_No, I don't want to hear it." She interrupted. Sakura stood up as Sasuke followed her actions. "I get it ok? I get that you don't want to let your father down. But why can't your family just build the company up again. I'm sure your father had nothing to start with. Why can't you do it again?" she asked desperately. _

"_Because Karin's parents has been lending us money even before I was born! Fuck! We would be cheating them if we don't hold up the end of our bargain. We'll be bringing shame upon the Uchihas. __**I'll**__ be bringing shame upon my Uchiha family. Do you fucking get it now?" he snapped._

_Sakura had never seen him this angry before. His eyes were cold, it held no warmth. The tone of his voice was bitter, he was mad._

"_You just didn't want to damage the Uchiha pride—"_

"_Yeah, that's it. I can't let these emotions get in the way anymore. I should've never loved you, or talk to you, Haruno." He spoke coldly._

_Sakura started crying again. Why was he suddenly so ruthless towards her? "What's happened to you Sasuke?" she spoke softly._

"_I'm simply doing the right thing." He spat._

"_I gave my heart to you…I hesitated at first, because of all your fan girls, but you reassured me. You told me everything would be ok because you would always be there to protect me. So I trusted you." She whispered. "Day after day, my feelings for you started to become stronger. But it was here that I finally realised that I love you. It was that day, that I became vulnerable and gave you my heart for you to keep forever. You made all these promises, and I trusted you, I believed that we would get through this together because I love you that fucking much. But now…now I feel like a piece of me has been taken away from me. I just can't stop loving you Sasuke." She cried out._

_All Sasuke could say was, "I'm sorry Sakura. Please, just try to let me go." He spoke softly._

"_Do you love me, Sasuke? Do you still love me?" she whispered._

…

_He wanted her to let go of him. He wanted her to move on, forget him. Sasuke thought her life would be so much easier if he wasn't involved. It pained him to look at her face. It was filled with full of sorrow, hurt. And he was going to hurt her more._

"_No. I'm sorry, I can't love you anymore." He replied._

_Sakura eyes widened. That was the last straw. She couldn't see him, she had to get away from him. Sakura was about to run off, until she tripped. She was going to roll down the hill, but she felt him embrace her, holding her tightly. It was like déjà vu. But this time the ending will turn out different. _

_They landed at the bottom. Him on top of her. "It's for the best Sakura. I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She let her emotions run wild. Roughly, she pushed him off her._

"_Fuck you Uchiha." She spat. Sakura turned around and was about to run off. But she felt a hand tug on her wrist, trying to turn her around._

"_No! Fuck off Uchiha!" she released herself from his grip. "I hate you! I hate you so much." Sakura ran off, tears streaming down her face. She was broken._

**End of flashback**

Ever since then, I haven't talked to Sasuke. I tried moving on, but every once in a while he would pop up in my mind. I couldn't help it. I was still helplessly in love with him and yet I hated him for making me feel this strong towards him.

And it was then just an hour ago did I meet him face to face again. But this time with…her.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was walking down the streets, coming back from grocery shopping. She looked up at the sky. Tonight, there were no stars. It was just a blanket of dark colours filling the sky. Sakura looked down, staring at the path in front of her. _

_She stopped. She noticed a couple walking towards her; it was Sasuke and Karin. They were holding hands, she seemed happy. But he…does he look sad? Sakura couldn't tell. She could feel tears threatening to fall down, and it did just that. _

_They then noticed her. His onyx eyes never leaving her emerald eyes. Sasuke, without a thought, quickly released himself from Karin's hold. She was heartbroken, and it hurt Sasuke to see how much pain she was in._

"_Sakura…" he whispered. Letting her body take over, she dropped the grocery bags, turned and ran. Sakura sprinted and soon she could he his voice calling her name._

**End of flashback**

Now, I'm sitting in an alleyway, drenched in rain. I can't stop crying. I can't stop thinking about him. I feel like an idiot.

Sudden footsteps started approaching me. I cringed.

Please don't let it be Sasuke. Please don't let it be Sasuke.

"Sakura…" It was him.

I stood up, ready to leave, but Karin suddenly came.

"Baby, who's this?" she asked Sasuke.

"Karin, Sakura, Sakura Karin." He muttered.

"Hi nice too meet you! You must be Sasuke's friend." She fished through her bag and pulled out a card. "We're getting married in two weeks. Please come to our wedding."

I muttered a thanks, and hesitantly took it. Sasuke whispered something into her ear, that I couldn't make out. She pouted but he whispered something again. This time she smiled and said 'ok'! I rolled my eyes, annoyed at their little one-on-one conversation. She waved a bye at me before she left and I said bye back.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm worried about you Sakura." He replied softly.

I scoffed. "You're the one who has been causing me problems!"

"I'm sorry."

"No! Stop saying sorry to me. I'm trying to move on, I really am but I just can't stop thinking about you. Every thought would always somehow link to you, every picture I imagine is you! I just can't do it. I can't stop loving you, Sasuke!" I cried.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. He held onto me tightly. I missed his warmth, his smell. I slowly brought my arms up and hugged him, trying to convey how much I longed for him. I buried my head in his neck.

"I still love you too Sakura. Every time I'm with Karin, I wished it was you. I wish you would be the one marrying me. I love you so fucking much." He whispered in my ear.

I slowly let go off him, and just looking at his face. His onyx eyes were filled with hurt, regret. His hands cupped my face as his lips suddenly touched mine. It was sweet, it was violent. We were letting out everything; our anger, pain. He pushed me against the wall, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eventually we stopped kissing.

"Sasuke…" I breathed.

"Yes beautiful?" I leaned his forehead against mine.

"Take me home."

He chuckled lightly, nodding. He carried me home, in the same position, slowly making his way upstairs into my bedroom. He laid me in my bed, under the covers.

"Goodnight, love." Kissing my forehead. He was about to leave, but I tugged on his wrist.

"Please don't leave me Sasuke." He chuckled, as he took of his jacket and made himself comfortable under the covers. He embraced me, as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arm around his torso.

"I love you" I murmured. I was drifting off into a deep slumber but I heard him say, "I love you too, Sakura."

I wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

It was his wedding day today. I looked at myself in the mirror. Today would be the day that I will be seeing him again, after that night. The next morning, he had already left by the time I woke up. But he left a small gift and a note. It was a beautiful diamond, heart-shaped necklace and the note read "_I love you"_.

I was going to wear that necklace today. Ino helped me dress up. I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that dropped above my knees. My hair was permed and twirled into a messy bun, with strands of pink hair let out loosely. I put on light make up, just wearing eye shadow and mascara. Slowly, I made my way downstairs, as Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Tenten waited for me. Naruto was already at the wedding, as he was the best man.

"Woah, Sakura-chan, you look gorgeous!" everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"Hey you sure, you're ok with this?" Ino asked.

"I'll be fine, promise." I took hold of her hand. "Lets go guys."

We finally reached the wedding. Music was playing in the background, as I stepped out of the car. Everything was set up magnificently. As I entered the hall, I saw him and he was talking to Naruto. I suddenly stopped walking. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to see him get married.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Hinata asked, concerned.

I slowly nodded. "Hinata, please help me." She understood as she took my hand, sitting at the back. Sasuke found me and stared from the altar. I couldn't meet his gaze so I quickly looked down but I could feel his eyes locking on me the whole time. Eventually, the grand hall was full and the real music began. My breath hitched. Sasuke, the love of my life was about to get married to someone else in just a few minutes. Hinata squeezed my hand and I smiled weakly in return.

Karin walked in and she did look beautiful. She made her way up, eventually taking hold of Sasuke's hands.

"We are gathered here today in matrimony to celebrate the love between Uchiha Sasuke and Sugako Karin." The priest said. "Do you Karin take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" she screeched. I cringed my face, so did Hinata.

"Do you Sasuke," tears started falling down my face. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch Sasuke getting married to her. "take Karin"

" I can't do it Hinata." I whispered.

"to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I couldn't hear him answer the priest. I had to get out of here. Releasing the hold from Hinata, I made a dramatic exit from the church. I ran, and ran until droplets of rain suddenly fell from the sky. It started getting heavier but I didn't care. I kept on running until I saw a nearby park. My legs gave up on me and I fell on the grass. I kept on crying out loud, not caring of others around me. My dress was soaked, my hair was wet and I couldn't stop shivering. But I couldn't bring myself to stand up; I felt hopeless.

Sudden warmth encircled me. I gasped, slowly opening my eyes, to find a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me. His head rested on my shoulder. Wasn't he suppose to be getting married?

"Sasuke…?"

"Who else did you think it would be?" he teased.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, dummy."

"But—" He silenced me with his finger from behind. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He embraced from behind again as I leaned against his chest. He kissed my cheek as he rested his head against the side of my face on my shoulder.

"When I saw you leave the church, I hesitated. I could hear you crying. I didn't know what to do. I looked at my father and he was waiting for me to say 'I do'. But then I looked at my mother and Itachi. I could tell they wanted me to run after you. They always encouraged me to follow my heart. Flashbacks of us suddenly raced through my mind. It was then when I remembered us in the alleyway, then in your bed. I apologised to father and ran after you."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain." He murmured.

I turned my body to face him, placing my arms around his neck. "Don't say that Sasuke. It's not your fault." I slowly leaned in, then kissed him, lingering my lips against his. I wanted to savour this moment. I never wanted to leave him ever again.

"I love you so much Sakura." He breathed as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I replied. Sasuke gave me another quick kiss before picking me up bridal style.

"Lets go back to your place." I nodded, resting my head on his chest.

"Your wearing the necklace" he said softly. "My heart will always be with you, Sakura." I smiled at him.

I am happy. I am content. Being with Sasuke made me feel complete again. He is the love of my life, my soulmate.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please R&R!!**

**Oh and I'm writing another SasuSaku fanfic with red-strawberri.**

**It's called 'Flawed Perfection' !! **

**Thankyou!**

**edwardsasukefan//**

* * *


End file.
